A field-effect transistor is an essential device for electronic components such as a currently available memory or the like. Such a field-effect transistor has been developed in such a manner as to reduce a size of a channel for the purpose of high performance and high integration. However, as a size of a device enters a nanometer scale, a problem of performance degradation of the device such as short channel effect has emerged due to the limit of channel control capability of a gate electrode.
Meanwhile, a nanowire has a linear structure with a size in a nanometer unit, and generally has a diameter of several nanometers to several hundreds of nanometers. In order to take advantage of such a nanowire in ultrafine/high-efficiency electronic components, the research and development are underway in many institutions around the world.
When manufacturing a field-effect transistor using such a nanowire, the size of the device may be reduced and control capability of the gate electrode of the device may be improved by quantum effect. Thus, it is possible to obtain effects such as improvement of the performance of the device, a reduction in the power consumption, and the like.
In the conventional nanowire field-effect transistor, it is a general way to manufacture horizontally arranged nanowires using a top-down method, which is used in an existing semiconductor process, as is. However, when using the horizontally arranged nanowires, it is difficult to reduce an area acquired by the device.
In addition, when manufacturing a device using nanowires obtained in a bottom-up method that is new semiconductor process technology, high-integration is impossible due to difficult alignment of the nanowires.
In order to solve such problems, research on a method of achieving high-integration using nanowires arranged vertically to a substrate has been actively conducted. However, when manufacturing the vertically arranged nanowires using the top-down method or the bottom-up method, it is difficult to uniformly form a diameter of the nanowire.